


Cake

by elenam



Series: A to Z [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Wyatt gets his first homemade cake ever.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the A to Z series. Just a cute short story about our favorite Wyatt.

Wyatt was exhausted, completely exhausted. He had spent the whole day with Rufus, showing him new tricks to defend himself if he ever got caught again by one of Emma’s goon, which was pretty likely to happen. Wyatt had been bugging the tech for weeks, begging him to try to learn new tricks because he knew that one day he’d need it to save his life.

He was one soldier. Rufus was a technician and a physician and Lucy was a historian. They needed to learn how to defend themselves. As much as Wyatt wanted to, he couldn’t be there 24/7 to watch their backs.

Lucy had been keen to learn. After learning about her mother’s involvement with Rittenhouse, she wanted nothing more than to feel safe again and she thought that it started by being in control of her own safety. She had gladly accepted the classes Wyatt had offered her, thinking it was the perfect opportunity. She turned out to be a pretty good learner and she now knew way more than the basics.

Rufus… Well he needed a little bit more convincing. He wasn’t an outdoor guy, he wasn’t a karate kid, he wasn’t… He wasn’t a lot of things according to the many excuses he used every time Wyatt suggested the since long necessary teaching. However, their last mission had been a near fiasco. They had found themselves trapped by too many of Emma’s henchman and it had been way too close. By some sort of miracle, they had made it out in one piece, but it was the final proof that Rufus needed to see that it was well time he stopped being afraid of looking ridiculous and start learning some self-defence tricks.

So all that led to that particular moment; Wyatt being completely exhausted as he came back to his apartment on a late Wednesday night. Rufus had finally been way better than he gave himself credit for and Wyatt had found himself showing stunts of an advance level. They had “fought” with each other all day and now all Wyatt wanted to do was go back to his apartment, order a pizza or something to calm the grumble of his stomach and then go to bed to sleep for at least ten hours.

He fumbled with his keys before opening the door, only to stop dead in his tracks as he heard some noise coming from inside. 

Used to assuming the worse, Wyatt started imagining scenarios in his head that would explain the intruder’s presence. Thinking it could be someone from Rittenhouse looking to trash his apartment or to attack him at his arrival, Wyatt tried to use to his advantage the fact that the person inside didn’t seem like she had heard him open the door.

He silently drew his gun and walked towards the kitchen were the noise was coming from, razing the walls. 

“AHHHHHH!” Lucy yelled as she dropped the plate she had been holding when she turned around and found herself face to face with Wyatt Logan, gun pointed at her.

“Jesus Christ Lucy!” Wyatt all but yelled, putting back his gun in its holster, “What the hell are you doing?” he asked as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a pink apron covered in white floor, had some sticky substance on her cheek, chocolate?, and her cheeks were dark red because of the blush. 

“I’m making a cake…” she said sheepishly, “Happy birthday Wyatt!” 

“You… How… I mean… I didn’t told…” he said confused, but quite moved by the gesture. 

“I asked Agent Christopher weeks ago about yours and Rufus’ birthdays. I realized that we’ve been working together for 6 months now and it wasn’t something we knew. I think that if we have to risk our lives together, it’s some important information to know… I noted them in my phone,” she shrugged as if it was nothing. 

Wyatt’s heart swelled at her words. It was the first time ever since Jessica had died that anyone thought about his birthday. He was used to just pretend it was a normal day and forget the ache he felt about Jessica not being there. But that gesture, what Lucy had done, it made him feel like he wasn’t totally useless for the first time in years, like he meant something for someone. It was great.

“Lucy, thank you, really,” he said softly, not finding the words to express how much the simple gesture meant to him. 

“Oh I’m not so sure you should be thanking, me,” Lucy laughed sheepishly.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, “Why not?”

“Because your kitchen is a mess, the cake is almost burnt because I forgot to press start on the timer, and I accidently put way more sugar then required in the frosting when I dropped the bag of powdered sugar,” she chuckled.

“It is still going to be the best cake I’ll eat for my birthday,”

“Okay then, let’s see,” Lucy replied, taking the cake out of the fridge.

It was an homemade round cake with two layers and covered in chocolate frosting. Clearly Lucy had had some trouble with the frosting since it mangled with grumbles of cake here and there and while some spots were sporting what looked like 2 inches thick of frosting, others were almost not covered at all. “Happy Birthday Wyatt” was written in some yellow edible gel and rainbow sprinkles completed the masterpiece. 

It was still the best cake Wyatt had ever seen. When he was little his father didn’t think that birthdays were important, like any other stuff kids enjoyed. His grandfather always tried to make it up to him by taking him on a special activity like fishing or something. He didn’t really baked cakes though. The man had never been a great cook, and was even less since the death of his wife, Wyatt’s grandmother he never knew. Then Wyatt grew up and birthday cakes became lame when he was a teenage boy. He thought he didn’t need them. 

He later met Jessica in college; dorm rooms weren’t exactly the place to cook homemade cakes so they’d just buy some cheap cake at the grocery store when it was their birthdays, usually the ones with fluo frosting that colored your fingers for hours. Even when they were married, the tradition stayed. So yes, Lucy’s cake was the first homemade cake he ever had for his birthday, and he absolutely loved it.

So when Lucy lit up the candles and asked him to make a wish, Wyatt knew exactly what to wish for. He wished for another cake the next year, but what he really wished for, was for Lucy to be there again by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you feel inclined ;)


End file.
